Ruled By Universal Laws
by balalaika.holo
Summary: As always there were many universal laws that were about to some up the next few moments of my life and they were Chisholm's Second Law: When things are going well, something will go wrong and Finagle's corollary to Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will—at the worst possible moment.


Pulling up to the house a little after 6, I noticed a shitty ass Ford Sedan sitting out front which was odd cause I don't recognise it belonging to anyone I know. I will just ignore it till later and ask one of the boys. Pulling into the garage I noticed that both of the boys' cars were park in there spots Itachi's glossy black Chevy Camaro z28 to the right, Sasuke's satin black with red strips 1969 Chevrolet Nova SS in the center. Leaving the left open for my Ferrari 458 Italia matte grey. It was odd for both the boys to be home before 7pm, Itachi was CEO of Uchiha Corp. and thus stayed late working most nights and Sasuke was usually at the gym or university.

As I walked into the house I noticed all the lights were off, walking further toward the back of the house I notice that even the kitchen light was off. This was strange if the boys beat me home that always went straight to the kitchen and polished off every piece of food that was not nailed down and yet it the light was off, as clean as I left it this morning and boys nowhere in sight. If they weren't in the kitchen or living room, they could be in their rooms. Itachi was awfully horny this morning, they would not have started with out me, would they? I will just have to go see.

Leaving the kitchen, I walked towards the stairs to see that the hallway was on which meant they were up here somewhere at least. However, there were no lights seeping out from under either of their doors but the guest rooms door instead. It was then that I noticed to muffled sounds coming from the room, which meant they were up to something in there.

I could only assume that Itachi was prepping Sasuke or was already balls deep, I just hope they weren't to far long to miss out on all the fun. I am honestly surprised they would close the door, neither of them is exactly shy or uncomfortable when it came to their sexual exploits.

As always there were many universal laws that were about to some up the next few moments of my life and they were Chisholm's Second Law: When things are going well, something will go wrong and Finagle's corollary to Murphy's law:

Anything that can go wrong, will—at the worst possible moment.

I opened the door expecting to see Itachi and Sasuke going at it and I did see that but I also saw mewling slut sandwiched between the two. Having hear the door handle click and the door speak open, all three of the occupants of the room turned to face the door. Both of the boys had blank unreadable expressions and the mewling slut of look of utter shock to have been caught in a threesome with what were my partners.

I could only imagine that the look on my face was my eyebrows knitted together, a look of absolute confusion and even a slight head tilt to the right to to what was or what was about to transgress in perspective. I never thought I would ever walk in on my Uchiha cheating on me but I would have liked to have thought that I would fly into a murderous rage with yelling, screaming and stabbing, however it was blank nothingness consuming everything in its presence.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "Sakura, your home late. You did not tell us was you were going out". I could not even begin to comprehend what in the hells was going on. Walking in on the two cheating and he was having a go at me about being home late.

"I'm sorry … I was … I … I didn't know I …" I was still in a heavy case of fog brain but ever so slowly my brain capacity was beginning to return to normal levels and I realized that I had just apologized to them. When it was them who should be groveling and explain why so whore was in our house half naked in bed with them.

"What the fuck is going on why is there some mewling wretch in our house, can I even call it OUR house even more. I mean one, not only were your about to sleep with some slut but you were about to do it in the house. Two you are right though I am late so what was meant to happen, were you two going to walk her in the front door introduce us 'hi darling, don't mind us were just going to go have some fun with slutty mc slut pant here, see you for dinner'. I mean … hells, fuck this I'm out of here." Spinning on my heel I walked to towards my closet to grab my duffle bag and some clothes. There was no way the hells was I stay here a moment longer.

I hear two sets of foot falls coming towards the closet, I was not ready to hear the absolute absurdity that was about to befall me. It was once again Sasuke who spoke, "It was you who started this Sakura," who did I start this? "don't pull that face, you were the one who cheated first." What in hells was going on, I never cheated. This time it was Itachi who spoke "Don't pretend you did not, we saw you with Madara." How they could get the idea that I had cheated with Madara was ludicrous seeing as he was gay but most importantly why would I cheat on them before this I thought that we were in the perfect relationship with the only men I have ever loved.

"Do either of you," swallowing the lump in my throat "honestly think that I could ch- ch-cheat on you?" I could barely get the words out. Both had a blank face but Sasuke was starting to snap. I was shockingly surprised that it was Itachi who spoke, "No Sakura but we saw it, three days ago you were coming out of Madara's office. Him fixing his pants and you straightening your skirt."

I now knew what they were talking about and I guess I could understand how it could be misleading but I was not cheating on them. I was one of the few people who knew M's sexuality and it was all Hashirama. On the day they were speaking about I had gone to the office to see Itachi to talk about our dinner plans, when I was ambushed my M in the middle mental breakdown. We took it to his office, after all Uchiha's are 'emotionless' and it would ruin the image to see one in such a state, where he told me that on an alcohol fueled bender he had managed to get the Senju clan symbol tattooed on his ass and thus was the reason for his total bitch fit about his life ending. He had shown me the tat and thus the reason for fixing up his pants and I had sat down and my annoying tight pencil skirt that I had worn to stir Itachi up, had ridden up and crinkled so I was smoothing it out and fixing it up.

What hurt the most in all this was not the fact that they had cheated on me or that they had not come to talk to me about what they saw. It was the fact that I had been in love with them since I was 11 years old and in a relationship since I was 16, yet they thought that I could/would cheat on them.

I could not stay here any longer I had to get out, but where to go. I don't not what to deal with all the questions that would come from our friends, there was no way in hells I was going back to my parents I had got the hells out of there when I graduated high school. So that left Tsuade and Shizune but that could be worse that the gang, so that left Madara and he wasn't really an option right now. Looks like I'm camping out at the hospital for a while.

Walking out of the house to the garage I could hear the boys following back trying to talk to me or yell or something, but whatever they were saying was not processing. As I reached my car I paused, turned to face them. Sasuke was the closest to me and Itachi was right behind him only a little to the left. I let my right hand glide over the two rings on my left ring finger the one closest to my knuckle, a large deep red ruby set in a white gold ring, it was Mikito's engagement ring. The second of the two was an emerald crowned by three onyx stones on another white gold ring. Twisting my left hand, I pulled them off and hold them in my right hand before licking my lips and clamping my eyes closed for a brief moment, I gently lobbed them under arm at the boys.

"I will have my belongings and files out by next week," with that I closed my car door turned the car on and reversed out, heading somewhere, where I'm not sure but it was away from here. I only made it five minutes down the road before I broke down into tear. The life I had spent ten years building for my self had just supernova-ed itself into oblivion in mere milliseconds, all I have now is my career.


End file.
